fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Infernal King
Summary Infernal King is a being that hails from Planet Inferno. He conquers several planet in order to rule the universe. While his ship was traveling, they found another planet that seems to have lifeforms. It would be very beneficial for him to conquer it since he can turn the whole population into his slaves. In his attempt to conquer this planet, he was confronted by a lone human. That human was Akatsuki Ryuu. He first made a negotiation with them wherein he will secure the planet's safety under the condition that they all become his slaves. Ryuu rejected the offer so he fought with the Infernal King all over the universe and causing cataclysmic damage. Victory was almost at the hand of the Infernal King. He used his most powerful technique to finish of Ryuu but instead of finishing him, it restored his strength and powered Ryuu big time. Ryuu absorbed his flames and gained new powers and abilities. This twist of fate led to the Infernal King's demise. Powers & Abilities Tier: 5-A | 3-A Name: 'Infernal King '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''500+ '''Classification: '''Flame Demon, King, Ruler of Flames '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Superhuman Reflexes, Fire Manipulation, True Flight | Absolute Fire Manipulation(able to create and control all types, forms, kinds of fire including elements with fire element such as lava, magma, etc.), Regeneration(low-godly), Gravity Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Large Planet Level '(fought on par with Ryuu) | Universe Level (threatened to destroy the universe) '''Speed: '''At least FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (can keep up with Ryuu's Inferno Mode) 'Lifting Strength: Class P+ '(throwing moon-sized asteroids at Ryuu's planet) | Unknown''' Striking Strength: Class XGJ | Universal Durability: Large Planet Level | Universe Level Stamina: '''Limitless '''Range: '''Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''Inferno Gem '''Intelligence: '''Smart in terms of combat, deception, and manipulation '''Weaknesses: '''Water-based techniques '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Light Flames:' A fire technique that is infused with light element. He launches multiple fire blasts that are moving at 700c. *'Infernal Barrier:' A defensive technique that protects him from elemental attacks except water. This barrier can be destroyed via physical means except that its burns at 4 billion Kelvin. Inferno Gem: 'This relic grants the user the ability to create and manipulate all types, forms, kinds of fire including every element that uses fire like lava, magma, etc. It also greatly enhances his powers and abilities to extremely higher degrees. *'Blaze Hurricane: He creates multiple hurricanes on a universal scale that burns everything it passes through. *'Molten Fist of Fury:' He launches 50 quintillion strikes/second that are augmented by lava. This technique is the one that almost beat Ryuu because it caught him off guard. This technique bypasses intangibility as well as conventional durability. *'Magma Tidal Wave:' He punches through the ground and produces a huge tidal wave of magma. This wave is so big that it makes Mt. Everest look like a small village. *'Gravity Sphere:' He creates a micro sphere of flames that he throws straight towards a target. Once the sphere explodes the it burns the entire area and the force of gravity becomes equal to that of a black hole. *'Rage of the Infernal King:' His most powerful technique. He uses the full power of the Inferno Gem and concentrate it on his mouth. After charging. he launches a massive blast of flames that is capable of destroying the universe. His rage fuels this technique so the angrier he gets, the stronger this technique will be. Ironically this technique saved his enemy, Ryuu, from certain death. This technique was absorbed by Ryuu which led to him gaining the Inferno Mode. Keys: Base | Inferno Gem Absorbed Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Blitzstrike's Pages Category:Original Characters